An Unlikely Date With The Potion's Master
by roxyrainbow
Summary: Hermione and Snape meet again at a war celebration party. Hermione's choice of beverage leads to some interesting developments in the way they see each other
1. so we meet again

disclaimer im hoping you all know by now that anything you recognize belongs to JKR

**AN:**i plan on adding to this...if it's liked by the readers of course. love to all!

On the first anniversary of the fall of Voldemort the Potion's master and the know it all met again. It wasn't as if it was an unlikely occurrence considering that they were both at a Ministry celebration for leaders in the war but it was still annoying in its own right. If anyone was to ask the either party if they had even gave the other a passing thought they would have vehemently responded no. While Hermione respected and appreciated Professor Snape she really had no urge to see him now that she was finished with school. Severus inwardly appreciated Miss Granger's knowledge and much to his dismay her bravery everything that she had done to aid Potter during the war but he had endured her company long enough in school and was thankful to be rid of her and those two dunderheads that she called friends

Hermione approached the bar and leaned towards the bartender, "I'd like a Licked Clit."

A choking sputtering sound came from beside Hermione causing her to look over to see her former professor dabbing his chin with a napkin and looking more than a little embarrassed, she of course had the good grace to blush at the uncomfortable situation.

"That's an interesting beverage that you've requested Miss Granger," Snape said as he took another drink of his firewhiskey. His color was slowly going back to normal as he regained his composure.

"I've found that it's the only drink that serves it's purpose quickly and efficiently."

"I take it then Miss Granger, that you're intention is to get drunk." His tone was matter of fact as usual but he was showing Hermione a hint of a hidden playful side. Hermione snorted inwardly, the thought of a playful Snape was almost more than she could take.

Taking the murky looking drink from the amused barman she said, "Yes Professor Snape that is my exact intention." She turned around, leaned her back against the bar and took a very large swallow of her strong fruity smelling drink. His eyes were on her throat as she downed the drink and then on her lips as her tongue flicked out to remove the liquid that was clinging to them.

Snape cleared his throat and shifted slightly towards Hermione. The drink must be strong he mused because her cheeks flushed quickly with heat and a satisfied smile played at the corners of her mouth. He was taking the opportunity while her eyes were closed in satisfaction to study her. He knew her as a student and as such he had never taken the time to notice her as a woman. Much to his surprise she had turned into a very beautiful woman. She was wearing a tantalizingly short gown that just barely sat at mid thigh, it was strapless with what appeared to be a ruched neckline. A thick black ribbon was nestled just beneath her pert breasts effectively drawing any man's eyes to them. Normally the tint of pink and the gathered tulle with glitter floral applique's would have completely turned him off but for some reason Severus was finding it hard to have anything bad to say about it. She had forgone makeup save for maybe a lightly tinted lip gloss, part of her hair was held loosely out of her face and the only jewelry she wore was tiny diamond studs in her ears. Suddenly though Snape realized that Hermione had opened her eyes and was very aware that he was giving her a once over.

She chuckled softly and took another large drink from her glass. "Enjoying the view Professor?"

"You look quite nice Miss Granger but don't let it go to your head," he said in an attempt to make him seem like less of a pervy old man.

"No it would be a right shame if I were under the impression that you had some sort of attraction to me." She drained the liquid out of her glass and sat it down. "Tell me professor would it be too forward of me to suggest that the two of us go somewhere more private?"

Shocked! Yes he was indeed shocked at how forward Little Miss Gryffindor was being but he wasn't likely to let her see him at a loss. Downing the rest of his firewhiskey he rose from his seat and offered Hermione his arm. "Where did you have in mind Miss Granger?"


	2. a little chat

Now of course it was Hermione's turn to be a little shocked. Had she really thought that Snape would willing go anywhere with her? No definitely not, especially not anywhere 'private'. Even though he was a good 2 decades older than her, which really isn't all that significant, she knew that he was not unaware as to what the word private usually entailed.

_'So what now,' _she thought. _'Do I just apparate him into my bed? Surely not! While I am not the same girl that I once was I most certainly am NOT the type of girl who just jumps into bed with a man that was once my teacher. I should probably leave that type of activity to Lavender and her friends,Merlin knows that group slept with pretty much every boy and even a few girls while still in school.' _

While still silently deciding what she was going to do she took Snape's arm and gave him a sideways smile. "Prepare yourself Professor and hold on tight." Outwardly he didn't seem the least bit worried or even curious as to what Hermione had in mind inwardly he wondered what this saucy little witch had in mind.

The whole time Hermione was preparing to apparate to the wooded area close to her favorite cafe' she was chanting a silent mantra in her head, _'Please don't splinch him. Please don't splinch him.' _She had decided that it would be extremely out of even her new character, if she just took him to her flat. She had eventually settled for the intimate setting that Cafe' Recluse provided.

The cafe' was tucked away deep in the woods that surrounded a quiet little park that had seen better days. On the busiest day there were maybe three people there not including the waitress and the manager/cook. Hermione thought that this would be a safe place for them to just be alone but not so 'private' that things could be taken wrong. Then again private time with the potion's master had been a secret little fantasy that she had played out in her head a handful of times while she was still in school, not that she would admit that to anyone willing.

Hermione was unknowingly tugging Snape towards the glowing cottage, finally able to gather his bearings he yanked his arm free and said, "Miss Granger! Do you think that you are capable leading me somewhere without dragging me?" As he was trying to straighten his robes he soon realized that Hermione wasn't stopping to wait for him. Not that he couldn't get to the damn cottage without her help he just wasn't used to someone dismissing him without an apology or an answer as to why they were behaving in such a way.

She didn't stop to answer him or even to acknowledge that she no longer held his arm. Instead she slowed her pace from a brisk walk to an enticing saunter knowing that he would be watching and following whether she stopped her not. She wanted him to watch her, she wanted him to fantasize about her, she wanted him to want her!

_'What have I gotten myself into? Merlin look at her.'_ Severus couldn't help but notice how she swayed her hips with each step making it so that following her up the stairs was just about more than he could stand. Hermione had almost made it to the landing when he had reached the first step which brought him eye level with where her creamy pink dress stopped. Severus swallowed audibly as the floaty material lifted up with the movement of her legs to reveal even more of the beautiful tan thigh. It was a plain fact that she had not worn stockings, not that she needed too and if he wasn't a strong man he'd have reached out and touched those bare thighs. At that moment he was questioning his strength but thankfully Hermione had moved quickly to the door not really giving him time to act on his urges. He shook his head and with a chuckle thought,_ 'This girl is going to be the death of me.'_

The inside of the cafe' was nothing spectacular; the top half of the walls was an antique cream, the bottom half seemed to look as if it was supposed to be a worn cobblestone, there was a tiny make shift bar directly in front of the entrance, a few rustic looking table and chair sets, and a fireplace with a love seat and coffee table sitting close to it. Over all the cafe' itself looked like it was put together with random pieces of mismatched furniture collected over the years, it was reminiscent of the Weasley home.

There on that gaudy flowered love seat sat Hermione. She had slipped the peep toe black stilettos off of her feet and dropped them haphazardly on the floor in front of her. She sat sideways tucking her right foot under her bottom and swinging her left leg back and forth while waiting for Severus to come take his seat.

She smiled almost shyly as Severus sat down and watched as he tried to shift so that he was facing her. He really was an attractive wizard. The epitome of tall, dark, and handsome. His skin still so pale, his fingers long and elegant, he stood a little over six feet tall which made his ability to 'loom' all the more prominent. Hermione enjoyed the depth of his eyes. To her they were comparable to falling into a black bottomless pit and she thoroughly loved the feel of falling. He hadn't went to any extreme to impress with his attire for the Ministry gathering. In fact his was simply dressed as himself, Snarky Potion's Master. If anyone asked her she would say that she preferred him this way. He wasn't tattempting to be someone that he wasn't and he could care less what anyone thought about him. Hermione eyed him as he took a considerable amount of time shifting and wiggling to face her. She was aware of his noticeably uncomfortable movements so she whispered, "Try and relax Severus. I don't plan on taking advantage of you just yet." Much to her surprise he chuckled.

His name sounded amazingly seductive passing through her sweet plump lips, almost as if that one word was a promise of things to come. Severus found that he enjoyed the thought of her saying his name more often and the idea that there might be something more was alluring in its own right. He saw her appraising him as he was attempting to get comfortable and wondered what she was thinking while giving him a once over.

Soon a very pregnant blonde witch came over to take their drink orders and to mention that she had just put a cherry cobbler in the oven and that it she be ready in 20 minutes. She was pleasant and didn't linger as if she wanted to chat, both Severus and Hermione were thankful for that.

Hermione had never been good at small talk but someone had to say something to break the proverbial ice so she started off with, "So Severus how has this past year treated you?"

"It's been lousy with people wanting interviews and insane witch's professing their undying devotion to me."

Hermione laughed, "I bet you never thought you'd have to suffer through that sort of attention."

"No and I can't say that I'm entirely thrilled to be enduring it now," he scoffed.

The waitress sat down two cups of tea on the table in front of them as Hermione said, "I'm sure it's not as bad as you make it out to be. You know how silly women can be when they have a hero complex. I imagine it's like the strange demented muggle women who fall hopelessly in love with convicts that they write to in prison."

"That's just idiotic!" Severus had heard of such women but was less than pleased to be on the receiving end of crazy ramblings from mentally unstable, albeit love sick, witches.

"I won't disagree with you about that but everyone deserves love I suppose."

"I assure you I do not wish to be loved by any of those insane witches," he said defensivly.

Taking a sip of her tea she nodded, "Don't worry Severus I'm sure that once any of those women got to know the real you they would immediately change their minds." Severus' eyebrow arched and his lips twitched into a half smile. The witch had a sense of humor and oddly enough to him he didn't mind being the butt of her joke in the least.

"What of your year Miss Granger?"

"Annoyingly busy and distracting. I'm terribly exhausted with all the attention and want nothing more than to be left alone. It would be nice to just be able to go out for coffee with friends or to shop without being hounding. It's not just journalists either. It seems that everyone wants to speak to me for any stupid reason they can think of." She paused for a long moment before adding, "On a different note do you think it would be out of your character to call me Hermione or are you trying to initiate a torrid student/teacher affair fantasy?"

Severus sat his cup back down then reached for Hermione's foot to place it in his lap, "I've never felt the urge to seduce a student and as for the first part of your question it probably is out of my character but I think that I might be willing to make an exception for you Hermione."

His voice had taken on a seductive tone that sent shivers through her. She suddenly felt like she needed to steer the conversation towards more delicate matters unfortunately there really was no graceful way to do so and she really couldn't care less how crass she may end up sounding. If only for tonight she wanted him and she wasn't going to let the opportunity go to waste.

Sliding her other foot out from under her so she could put it in Severus' lap she ventured, "Is some lucky lady currently satisfying your needs Severus?"

_'Cheeky indeed Miss Granger!'_ His fingers brushed her ankles as he reached up to massage her calves, "Currently Hermione _you_ would be that lucky lady."


	3. a little less talk

_'Oh my,'_ was her last coherent thought as she felt the sudden pull of apparation. Hermione had been trying to be as seductive as she knew how, trying to take the lead and not show weakness but suddenly though she felt very small and lost somewhere inside of herself. She was going to willing give herself to Severus, there was no doubt about that but she was no longer in control and that made things seem rather daunting.

Realizing that Severus had apparated them into what she assumed was his bed ranked high on her list of comical things that her Potion's Master probably wouldn't normally ever do. Thinking on that Hermione decided that maybe after this night she would actually make the list and see how many of them she could convince/trick him into doing. _'You seem to be harboring high hopes,' _she stated inwardly. While she attempted to steady her breathing and regain at least a moderate amount of her composure she looked around in an almost innocent glance. Floor to ceiling overflowing bookcases covered almost all the wall space, Hermione wasn't even sure that she could make out what the paint color on the wall was. There were two mahogany doors; one directly in front of her and one to her left. She assumed one was a bathroom and the other was a way out. Not that she was looking for a way out but it was nice to know one's escape route ahead of time!

"Well aren't you being presumptuous Professor!" She glanced over her shoulder to see Severus' dark eyes already roaming unashamedly over her.

"I'm never presumptuous Hermione. I simply observed your actions and weighed the words that tumbled out of that beautiful mouth of yours." He really was clever with words to be able issue a carefully phrased compliment in a tone that was meant to sound as if her were trying to belittle her. Then again it was highly likely that he was indeed trying to belittle her.

Her eyes focused on Severus' rather thin lips, he must have been speaking because they were moving as if he was but Hermione's brain had basically shut down. She hurriedly let her tongue dart out to moisten her very dry lips never taking her eyes off of her destination, she would make this move. Her reasoning behind this decision being the one to take this most coveted prize first is that it was surely to be the only moment that she would have any semblance of control.

Her body leaned forward and before she had time to question herself she pressed her plump lips to his. To Hermione's surprise he parted his mouth just enough to allow her to taste him. What started out as a gentle pressing of two mouths quickly turned into a battle of tongues and teeth and hands tangled in hair. Hermione got what she wanted; the first move but Severus demanded control and he would not except anything less than complete submission. Would she submit to him? Yes, oh yes she would.

Breathless they both pulled back. Black eyes smothered her in their darkness, "Naughty girl." Hermione thought that those had to be two of the most beautiful words Severus had ever spoken to her, words that sounded playful and dirty whispered to her in his most unique velvet tone. Suddenly Severus was kneeling in front of her leaning his body forward in an overwhelming yet completely welcoming way and it took Hermione's brain twice as long as it should have to process that Severus was trying to get her to lay back. She released an anxious laugh as she moved back to lay her head on a large fluffy pillow. She wiggled her head side to side and lifted it up again to drop it heavily back onto the pillow before she finally let out a groan of frustration and flung the pillow over Snape's head at the wall. "Better?" His voice was tinged with a hint of amusement.

"Much better thank you for asking," Hermione said mockingly. Severus just chuckled and leaned forward to kiss her gently on the nose. Hermione sighed heavily, "That's really a terribly un sexy place to kiss someone Severus."

Hermione watched in wonder as her ex potion teachers chest shook with laughter. "No Hermione I suppose it is not naturally a _sexy_ place to kiss someone but where ever I feel inclined to kiss you is indeed sexy to me." Her lips parted, her eyes clouded and closed, her heart pounded, and her body arched up and into Severus. _'Gods what is this man doing to me?'_

"Anything and everything that I want to Miss Granger." A skillful determined hand slid up Hermione's side and along the outside curve of her breast as he descended back to her lips. Severus was surprisingly playful in this kiss. The unique spicy taste of his mouth filling her own as his tongue swirled vigorously with hers, his hand was resting rather ominously on her throat while his knee pressed firmly in between her trembling legs. Hermione curved up from the bed in desperate need of more. Her shaking throbbing body urged Severus on so he broke their kiss to move his lips to the lovely neck that was being presented to him. He spent a tremendous amount of time showering attention on the soft sensitive skin right below her earlobe eliciting deep moans from the witch beneath him. He slowly began nibbling his way across her jaw to her chin only to lift up and use his thumb to push her chin so that her neck was completely elongated then he began to trail soft wet kisses lower and lower until he settled into the curve of her clavicle. He lavished that beautiful crook with his teeth and his tongue slowly allowing himself to press his body into hers.

"Please Severus this is torturous," Hermione said between clenched teeth.

"I think not Hermione. We are doing things my way and I prefer to take my time."

"I stand by torturous," she said in a huff.

Severus bit down quite hard on the soft flesh of her neck and then whispered, "A little less talk Miss Granger." The only response that Hermione was able to issue was to shudder almost violently underneath him which in turn caused a devilish smirk to spread across his face. That damn smirk was nearly enough for Hermione to tell him to shove off but those amazing hands were moving across her chest, his thumbs slithering wickedly over where her nipples were straining against the fabric of her dress. His hand slipped up underneath her arm to the zip on her dress, the only sounds in the room was the sound of his breath, the sound of her breath, and the exquisite sound of the zipper teeth releasing from each other. Hermione lifted just enough so that Severus could slide the dress down to bunch at her waist. He allowed himself a moment to revel in the beauty beneath him before gently sucking one nipple into his mouth and teasing the sensitive nub with his tongue. Hermione moaned and placed her hand on her ex professor's head letting her fingers tangle in his silky hair, urging him on. Severus kissed his way across her chest taking the other nipple into his mouth giving it the same attention as he had the first. One hand traveled to the recently deserted breast his thumb and forefinger pinching the nipple with the most glorious pressure.

"Oh," Hermione took a staggering breath letting the sensations take a hold of her body and mind.

That exclamation coming from Hermione's lips sent a fire through Snape's body that he couldn't control causing him to grab the bunched up material at her hips and practically tear the dress off of her. His eyes widened. If he had known that the witch wasn't wearing a stitch of fabric under that tiny dress he'd have ripped the damn thing off while she was leaning against the bar and fucked her then and there. Finally able to focus again he let his lips move down her belly stopping to dip his tongue in her naval and bite the slight curve of her stomach. She could feel his chin touching the very top of the downy curls between her thighs but he moved no lower.

"Please!" Hermione screamed, jerking her hips under him. Snape volitionally obliged, rapidly burying his nose within her folds. The intoxicating scent of her arousal made him dizzy and almost angry. Severus swallowed nervously before allowing his fingers to part her and he dart his tongue to flick her clit.

"Severus!" Hermione whimpered, her hips rolling against hips mouth. Severus was unforgiving, his tongue moving rhythmically over her much too sensitive skin. Without hesitation Snape launched first one then two slim fingers into her and her orgasm was instantaneous.

She screamed out, her walls clamped down on his fingers and she thought she was surely going to die in that moment.

Severus moved back up Hermione's body to claim her mouth and she could taste herself on his lips. This wasn't the first time she had tasted herself on a man's lips and surely it wouldn't be her last but it had never been this exhilarating.

"I want you, Severus," Hermione growled.

Hermione raised up a little to watch as Severus moved off the bed to begin removing the many layers that he had still been wearing. She couldn't help the giggle that escaped her as she watched him struggling with a defiant button on his shirt. He reached the point of annoyance quickly and decided to take the wizard's approach to removing his clothing.

He crawled back in between Hermione's legs and pushed her down into the bed. "Keep your eyes open Granger," he growled. "I want you to watch me. I want to see your face contort."

Hermione felt a rush of liquid flood her thighs at his words and fixed her eyes on his. Snape pressed forward enough to be sitting right at her entrance, watching her eyes, then quickly plunged forward. Another scream broke the silence as her legs instinctively wrapped around his thighs. The friction was luscious and overwhelming. Severus buried himself to the hilt, his eyes were clouded with desire. Slowly he drew back out then slammed back in. His movements were hectic and he felt the constriction in his body and as Hermione's walls clamped down around him in orgasm he nearly howled out his own.

Hermione's eyes finally fluttered closed. "A little less talk seems to have gone a very long way."

Severus chuckled and pulled Hermione close, "Hmm don't ruin the mood."


End file.
